Everything has Changed
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: A few of the graduates are asked to help Mr. Shue and Finn with the new Glee Club to win sectionals; including Santana and Quinn. It's not the first time old friends are reunited, but this time, everything has changed between a certain blonde and brunette. They expected shocked reactions from their friends, but what they didn't expect, was a tragedy at William McKinley High School.


Everything has Changed

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the characters) So, this is a story I've wanted to do for such a long time, and since I have writer's block with "I will try to Fix you" at the moment, I thought to help with that, I could finally write it. This one is on the sad side, and it has some drama in it, and of course Quinntana, but also Brittana, kind of, you'll see. Also, you should know this story takes place in what would be S4, but because it's not all canon, the timing is different by some years. It'll make sense once you read it, trust me, lol. Enjoy.**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE FIRST CHAPTER: I need to remind everyone that this is already a completed story, so please, please, please, do not follow it, because it's finished. If you like it, just add it to your favorites and/or tell all your Quinntana shipping friends. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Santana is nervous. With shaky hands, she tries to fit everything into her suitcase, because of course she over packed for the three days she'll be visting her hometown Lima, Ohio. Not only is Thanksgiving coming very soon, Mr. Shue, teacher of William McKinley High school's Glee club, has asked former Glee club members to help mentor the new kids.

Not everyone is able to take part in it, due to having plans with family for the Holiday, but like Santana; Mike, Puck, Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn are all able to help out. However, that's not why Santana is nervous to the point where her hands are actually shaking.

After her break-up with Brittany, it was harder on Santana than she predicted. It was hard for the brunette to not only focus on her school work, but to even find the drive to continue school. Brittany was the reason why she went to Kentucky, to stay close to the blonde. So after Santana made the toughest decision she ever had to make, she lost the desire to continue school.

Against her parents' wishes, she dropped out. Santana was forced to move back to her childhood home, and the brunette felt like she hit her rock bottom. Maribel and Marcos encouraged their daughter to use the money they gave her, to do something she's always wanted. But the problem was, she didn't know what that was anymore.

For awhile Santana worked at Breadstix, and eventually got herself a small apartment, while also trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. As a teenager, her dream was to be famous, and she didn't care how, she just wanted to see her name in lights. But she's lost that, and it wasn't easy trying to find a career she would love.

It also didn't help that she felt like her high school friends were already starting their careers, or starting the stepping stones of getting into their careers, while she was stuck in Lima. Along with every other teenager in town, she vowed to never become a Lima loser, and that vow made her more determined, and driven to leave.

Last Thanksgiving, still in Lima and trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, Santana ran into an old friend; Quinn Fabray. The other blonde to the Unholy Trinity trio. It had been months since she'd last spoken to the girl, so seeing her in Breadstix was a pleasant surprise. It was also surprise to her that after their run in, they stayed in touch.

They started hanging out again like they were still teenagers, talked on the phone, texted, becoming close again, maybe even closer than they used to be. Quinn ended up helping Santana figure out a good career for her, and how to get her there. Which took the brunette to New York City. But shockingly, it wasn't related to the entertainment business. Santana decided she wanted to be a child psycologist.

Quinn mentioned how Santana could get inside people's heads, and that's what helped deliever such mean insults, not including she was a closeted lesbian. At first Santana shot down the idea. She didn't want to have to talk to crazies. Then Quinn not only pointed out she wouldn't work with anyone who is crazy, but also suggested she could work with kids.

Santana was hesitant. She never thought herself as a kid person, even though kids easily took a liking to her, they were cute, but the brunette didn't see children and thought; future family. Of course working with kids is different from actually having them, but a career with kids never crossed her mind.

With a lot of encouragment from both Quinn and her parents, Santana decided it was in fact a perfect career choice for her, and thought it would be a job she would enjoy. With more help from her parents' and Quinn, Santana decided on Columbia University in New York City.

For the first four years Santana lived with Kurt and Rachel in their little Bushwick apartment. It wouldn't even have been that long if the brunette wasn't so picky finding an apartment for herself when she was financially able to. While also going to school, she worked at a diner with Kurt and Rachel, and had a part time job at a psycology office as a receptionaist.

Surprisingly, she remained close to Quinn during that time, and for all of her years going to school, which in total were eight. Even more shockingly, to themselves, and to their friends if they knew, at one point in time Quinn and Santana developed romantic feelings for each other.

It started out the same way her relationship with Brittany did, only this time she wasn't in denial, she knew it wasn't a phase, but thought it could have been for Quinn. The blonde had admitted she was experimenting with college girls. Santana didn't believe her though, so Quinn proved her wrong, and slept with the brunette. Four orgasms later, she was a believer.

Santana can recall the exact moment everything had changed between them. After sex the women would just casually move on with their lives, there was no cuddling, or whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, but Santana did always make breakfast the next morning, or incase of their "afternoon delights," she made lunch.

Their love life was never discussed either, it was completely off the table, and she never knew why, until one morning after their nightly activites. Santana was the first one up, and she found herself starring at Quinn while she slept with a smile. The light was hiting her face just right, enhancing her natural beauty, and the brunette found herself admiring it closer than she ever had.

Looking at the blonde in another point of view really changed it for Santana. She wasn't seeing her as you would with a friend. The brunette thought of all the times she's helped her, not with just school, but finding her apartment, and even just encouraging her to go for her dreams. She thought about how much closer they've become, in every sense of the word.

They were there for each other when they needed help, and at first she thought it was to make up for all the times they weren't while in high school, and maybe Quinn did too, but that morning it hit her. That's not why they can count on each other.

Both would go above and beyond the duties of just helping a friend, the women would always put one another before themsleves, and anyone else. In that moment Santan realized she had fallen in love with her other best friend. She knew she had to have patience with Quinn before she figured it out on her own, but luckily for her, it didn't take months or years for that to happen. It took three weeks after that morning.

Now they're living together in an ever bigger apartment than Santana's old one. Since they both have good paying jobs, they were able to afford an amazing apartment. They live in the upper east side, practically across from Central Park.

The apartment is large, but still manages to be small enough for just two people. It has four and a half beds, and four baths. Their master bedroom, with it's own bathroom, and two guest rooms, with only one of them having it's own bathroom.

It also inculds a study, a fireplace, high ceilings, a balcony and terrace, common outdoor space, a pool, even an elevator, and a doorman. Yes, they're doing very well for themselves, but both managed to remain humble, or in Santana's case, she learned to be with Quinn's help, and is still reminded matrialistic things aren't important sometimes.

The couple have been together offically for only two years, and together they're returning to their hometown for Thanksgiving, but to also help Mr. Shue and the new Glee club. The reason for Santana being nervous is, they decided to tell their family and friends about their relationship. She's not as nervous to tell her parents, or even Quinn's mother, she's slightly nervous to tell her friends, but is even more nervous to tell Brittany.

Santana has no idea how she'll respond. She has kept in touch with her occasionally over the years, but has never said anything about Quinn, too afraid she'll read her like a book if she did. Since she's always told by strangers when she does talk about her girlfriend, she lights up, and that gives her away.

Thinking about that, makes it harder for the brunette to close her suit case. She even tries siting on top to get it closed, but that doesn't work either. She huffs in frustartion then paces in front of the bed, starring down at the large suit case, when Quinn walks in.

"I thought you were still packing, but it looks to me like you've finished. What's taking so long, babe?" Santana sighs.

"I can't get it to close, and it doesn't help that my nerves are shot." The blonde flashes her girlfriend a sympathetic smile, then wraps Santana in a tight hug.

"I'll close this up for you, you go finish getting ready." Santana breathes a sigh of relief, thankful for her girlfriend.

"Gracis, hermensa." Quinn smiles into her shoulder.

"I know you're nervous, San, just try to relax, and don't think of the possible worse case senario, ok?" Santana snorts, then slightly pulls away to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You know me so well." She says against her girlfriend's skin before pulling away completely. Quinn winks in response.

"Of course I do. Now, get your carry on bag together, and finish getting ready. You know I hate to rush." She reminds her girlfriend. Santana nods, then walks out of the room to do just that.

The brunette fetches her carry on bag from inside the hall closet, then rushes around the apartment to gather everything she always has in her carry on. Her laptop and iPad, a book or two, headphones, chapstick, a brush, breath mints, and the esstentail; ambien. Santana is terrible at flying, and even though she feels bad for sleeping the whole plane ride, leaving her girlfriend with no one to talk to, it's a must.

Flying without it would cause her to go into an axiety attack. In high school when they flew to New York for Glee, it was a horrible experaince for her, but even then Quinn was there for her, since Brittany, nor anyone else, had any idea what to do for her.

After packing her carry on, Santana puts on some light makeup, then fixes her hair before returning to the master bedroom. Walking in, Quinn huffs pushing some hair out of her face as she finally closes her suitcase.

"I had to take out a few things, but it's finally closed." Santana pouts.

"What did you take out?" She rolls her eyes, picking up the suit case.

"Nothing you really needed, don't worry." Santana follows Quinn out to the foyer, still upset.

"If it was in my suit case, I needed it." She gently argues. Quinn sets the brunette's suit case with hers, next to the door. Then turns around, shaking her head.

"And why do you need five outfits? We'll be visiting three days, San, that's it." She reminds her. Santana shrugs.

"Variety, babe." Quinn scoffs.

"If you really need to have more outfits, we can always go shopping." Instead of the happy response she thought she would get from her girlfriend with shopping in mind, she's surprised when the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Are you really rolling her eyes to shopping?" She shakes her head.

"No, I'm rolling my eyes to shopping in Lima, Ohio. I'm used to _Burberry_, _Gucci_, and _Barneys_ not the dingy little farmer's stores." Quinn snorts, narrowing her eyes.

"Babe, we used to shop at those stores." She shrugs.

"Now we can afford better things." Quinn crosses her arms.

"You realize how materialistic you sound? It's kind of turning me off." Santana sighs, knowing her girlfriend is right.

"Ok, you're right. It's not a big deal, I don't need that many outfits, and the stores in Lima really aren't that bad. I made a lot of the clothes look good, if I have to, I can do it again." The blonde smiles at her girlfriend, then kisses her lips when the doorbell rings.

"That would be Curtis." Quinn says against Santana's lips. Curtis is their doorman. An older gentleman, whom both Quinn and Santana respect, and have formed a good friendship with. Quinn opens the door and greets the man, along with her girlfriend.

"I'll get these for you, girls." He offers.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks. He waves her off.

"I'm not that old, I can still carry my weight." Curtis reasuers her. "So, visiting family for the Holiday?" He asks as they walk to the elevator.

"Yes." Quinn answers on their behalf. "My Mother, and Santana's parents. We're also helping out our old Glee club teacher while we're there." Curtis raises his brows, surprised, then presses the button to the lobby.

"Glee club, huh? I didn't know you beautiful women could sing, too. Can you dance as well? You'd be a tripple shot." He flirts. The couple chuckle, used to his flirting, and know it's just harmless, between friends.

"Yes, we also danced." Santana answers this time.

Curtis winks in response as the elevator reaches their floor. He carries their suitcases, while they have thier carry on bags, outside the building and waves down a taxi for them. In advanced to their visit, Quinn rented a vehicle in Lima, so it'll be waitng for them in the airport's parking lot when they get there.

"Thank you, Curtis. We'll see you when we get back. Have a Happy Thanksgiving." Quinn says, giving the man a hug. Santana follows after.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too. Bring back a t-shirt for me."

Both women laugh. It's something he always says before they leave on Holiday, even occasionally in Spanish, since that's all he can say. Curtis puts their suitcases in the trunk of the taxi, and the couple wave, as they drive out onto the street.

As expected, since it is a Holiday, the airport is very busy and crowded. Not a fan of all the people, Santana clings to her girlfriend's side as they weave through the people to get to their gate, which is also crowded. Quinn finds two empty seats closer to the gate, and away from everyone.

"You ok, babe?" Santana nods, then rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn holds onto her girlfriend's hand, and rubs claming circles to her knuckles with her thumb.

"Still nervous?" She asks. Again, Santana nods.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Quinn doesn't even have to ask who her girlfirend is talking about, she knows already.

"I'm not sure." She admits. "Brittany is Brittany, and she can be very unpreditcable. But thinking of the worst, is not going to help your nerves." She reminds the brunette. Santana takes a deep breath.

"I know, I just can't help it. This was such a surprise to us, imgainse how Brittany will feel finding out I'm dating my other best friend." Quinn kisses the crown of Santana's head.

"She'll probably be confused, that's a given." The blonde thinks outloud. "She'll want us to explain how it happened, like everyone else." She says with a smile, getting a smile from her girlfriend as well, before continuing.

"There's a chance she might be angry. We've only been together fo two years, but it's still longer than you two had been dating." Santana hums in response, knowing she's right.

"And if she's still in love with you, she'll be one jealous girl." Quinn says quietly, not liking that idea. Santana lifts her head, and looks straight into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I doubt she is, but hypothetically speaking if she were, you know what that means?" Quinn shakes her head. Santana smircks, bringing her head closer to the blonde's.

"Hot, possesive sex." She whispers. Quinn laughs shaking her head.

"You're incorrigible." Santana chuckles, bringing her mouth closer to her girlfirend's and stopping just before they touch.

"Admit it would be hot, or you don't get a kiss." Quinn rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile.

"It would be hot." Santana smiles in return, then connects their lips in a tender kiss.

"Oh my god."

They hear, just as they pull apart. Both girls' heart jump into their throat, knowing exactly whose voice that belongs to. They turn their heads, and see they were right. None other than Rachel Berry is walking toward them with a big smile on her face, giving them little hope that maybe she didn't see their kiss.

"I can't believe I didn't think I would run into you two." The couple breath a sigh of relief, then Santana reluctantly drops Quinn's hand. They then simuntaneously force a friendly smile.

"Hello, Rachel. Good to see you again." Quinn speaks up first.

"You, too. Give me a hug, it's been too long." The blonde chuckles getting up from her seat, then hugs the shorter brunette. "Santana, how are you?"

"Good. How are you, shortstack?" Rachel narrows her eyes.

"Still with the nicknames, really?" Santana just shrugs. "I'm really good, thanks for asking. It's tough still being away from Finn, while he assists Mr. Shue with Glee club, but I'm getting through it." Santana tilts her head while crossing her arms, confused.

"If lumps the clown is there to help, then why did Mr. Shue call us?" Rachel shrugs.

"Maybe they need extra help." She guesses. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Of course they do. Mr. Shue is a terrible teacher, and Finn is Finn." Quinn snorts taking her seat back, while Rachel glares ath the brunette, not amused.

"Mr. Shue is a wonderful teacher, better than anyone else in that school." Santana shakes her head.

"Please, Mr. Shue always favorited Finn, and the dude is a pervert. Who has teenagers as their only friends?" Quinn covers her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. Rachel huffs, siting in the vacant seat next to Santana.

"He helped me thrive, and become a stronger singer." Santana scoffs.

"He always called you a diva, and shot down all of your ideas. The only reason you got so many solos and duets with Finn, is because he wanted to win. It took all of us complaining for him to let the rest of us sing." She argues back, making Rachel mute, knowing the taller brunette is right.

Before they knew it, they were boarding the plane. Santana helps Quinn put her suitcase in the over head carriage, but then realizing her actions, she also helped Rachel, who was surprised by the gesture.

Right after the plane went into the air, Santana took her ambien, and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder while she slept, feeling better that Quinn had someone to talk to this time, even if it is Rachel Berry.

Once off the plane, the three women parted ways, and said their goodbyes. Santana and Quinn went into their rented car, while Rachel went to one of her fathers' vehicle's they left for her.

"Where to first? Your parents house, or my Mother's?"

"Neither, I booked us in a hotel." Quinn stops the car in the middle of the parking lot, confused.

"I thought we were staying with one of our families? Why didn't you tell me you booked a hotel?" She shrugs.

"I was using it as plan B, and being here I decided I don't want to stay with my parents. It just reminds me when I had to come back to live with them. And I know you don't want to stay with your Mother, so I booked a room." She explains. Quinn sighs.

"Ok, I understand, but I just wish you told me before, instead of now in the parking lot." Santana rubs Quinn's knee as she drives out to the street.

"Sorry, babe. I was so nervous, I forgot to tell you." Quinn flashes a sympathetic smile, as she holds her girlfriend's hand.

"It's ok."

The couple arrive at the hotel, and drop their things off in their room. Santana calls her parents to let them know she's in town, as Quinn does the same. Since the brunette's parents are used to their close "friendship" at this point, they decide they can go to the Lopez house together. But when Quinn visits her Mother, she'll do it on her own.

"Mija, it's been too long, why don't you visit your Mother more?" Santana is greeted with as Maribel opens the door.

"Mi Amor, she didn't even walk through the door yet, give her a break." Marcos says, walking up behind his wife, then smiles seeing his daughter. "Hola, mija. We've missed you around here." Santana smiles in return and hugs both parents.

"I missed you, too." Maribel turns her attention to Quinn, smiling at the family's exchange.

"It's good to see you too, Quinn. How've you been?"

"You too, Maribel. I'm really good, how about you?" She shrugs.

"Can't complain. Come in, come in, the both of you." The couple step inside then follow Marcos in the living room as Maribel closes the door, before joining them.

"Where you girls staying? I know it's not with us, where you should be." Maribel says, clearly upset. Marcos shoots them an apologetic expression.

"We're both staying at a hotel." Santana says carefully, now easing her way into telling her parents she's dating the blonde siting next to her.

"Why would you do that? You know me and your Father wouldn't mind both you girls stay with us." Santana sighs, looking at her girlfriend. Quinn nods.

"Well, for starters it'll just remind me of the time in my life I had to live with you as an adult, it's not something I'm proud of." She admits. Then she smiles at Quinn as she holds her hand.

"I also want to be able to have some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." Quinn blushes, smiling in return.

"We could give you privacy." Maribel continues to argue, shocking both Santana and Quinn.

"Wait, what?" Santana asks. Maribel rolls her eyes. Marcos just smiles at the couple.

"We've suspected for awhile you two were dating, this isn't news to us." She says. "We recognized that look in your eyes when you used to visit." She explains.

"It wasn't hard to connect the dots." Marcos speaks up.

"And you're ok with it?" Santana asks for a clarification.

"Of course we are." Marcos reassures her. "Why wouldn't we be?" She shrugs.

"At first I was confused, I thought Quinn was straight." Maribel speaks up again. "But then I remembered it probably just took her longer to realize who she really is, than it did for you to." She further explains.

"Do you plan on telling the rest of the family tomorrow?" Marcos asks Santana.

"That is up to Quinn." She says looking at her girlfriend. "If it's too much for her, they don't have to know."

"We'll see." Quinn says since the first time they entered the living room.

"What about your Mother, Quinn?" Maribel asks. The blonde sighs.

"After I eat here, I'll go to her house to tell her."

"By yourself?" Marcos asks. She nods.

"As far as she knows, we don't talk often. Before we become an official couple, I was terrified for her to know about our relationship, and when we did make it official, I was more scared. I didn't plan on ever telling her." She admits.

"What changed your mind?" Marcos asks. Quinn looks to Santana, smiling.

"I don't want to keep our relationship a secret to the people in our lives who should know about us. I'm not a shamed of our relationship, so I shouldn't act like I am, as scary as telling my Mom might be." Santana rubs calming circles to the back of the blonde's hand, then brings it up to her lips, planting a kiss.

"Just listen to your own adivce, don't think of the worse case senerio." She reminds her girlfriend. Quinn nods.

"I know, I'll try not to."

"If it doesn't turn out like you hoped, we're here for you." Maribel says with a wink. Marcos nods in agreement.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

The rest of their visit is spent catching up, watching movies, and preparing some food for Thanskgiving. After dinner, the couple return to their hotel room, much to Maribel's disappointment. Both take their showers, then change into their pajamas before getting into bed. Santana cuddles Quinn's side, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest and absentmindedly rubbing her belly under her shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to me go with you?" Quinn smiles down at the brunette, then kisses her hairline.

"I'm positive. She would know something is up as soon as she saw us together. Plus, if it turns out bad, I don't want you to get the brunt of it." Santana looks up at her girlfriend, confused.

"What makes you think I will?" She shrugs.

"She won't understand it, and out of anger, she'll put the blame on you. If you're not there, she can't do that." She explains.

"I still feel like I should be there for you." Quinn hugs Santana closer to her.

"You can be after." She promises. "I have a feeling I'll need your hugs." Santana lifts her head and hovers over the blonde with a mischevious grin.

"I'll do you one better. We can sneak into my room, and makeout instead." Quinn snorts while Santana starts to close the distance between them.

"Is that a promise?" She asks, holding on to her girlfriend's waiste. Santana brushes her nose with the blonde's with a hum.

"Have I ever lied to you when it comes to kisses?" Quinn giggles, shaking her head. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Teasing her girlfriend, Santana barely grazes her lips. Quinn leans up to kiss her, but Santana pulls away, and the blonde huffs. Amused by her response, she chuckles burshing her nose accross Quinn's cheek. Then she plants a chaste kiss there.

"I didn't promise kisses now, you have to wait until tomorrow." Quinn groans. Santana is already slowly starting to work her up. The brunette chuckles again.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She grunts out. Santana smiles, trailing more chaste kisses down her jaw, and to her neck.

"No, you don't. You love when I get you all worked up, before I lick and suck your cunt, then before you think you're about to cum, I stop." Quinn groans, getting more turned on by her girlfriend's words, mixed with her kisses.

"I suck on your thigh instead, leaving a mark. Then I'll suck on your neck some more before making out with you." Quinn moans in response. "Working you up some more until you beg for my fingers, you want some release."

"Ugh fuck, San."

She moans louder, as Santana lightly runs her hand up Quinn's thigh, grateful for the staff at the hotel for turning up the heat too high, in return making her girlfriend change into a pair of shorts.

"But instead of giving you want you want, my finger grazes your clit, shooting a sharp arousal up your enitre body."

Quinn grunts in response, bucking her hips now, despreately needing release. As Santana continues to explain what she normally always does to her girlfriend, her hand continues to lightly wander up and down her thigh. Almost reaching her center before going back down her leg again, teasing her.

"Now you're desperate for release. Your clit is throbbing, you can't stand it anymore." Quinn bites her lower lip, as her hips continue to squirm and buck.

"I love teasing you, so I slowly remove your shorts and underwear, then start to slide the tip of my two fingers in your beautiful pussy." Quinn moans this time, as Santana begins to demenstrate.

"Holy shit, ugh, San."

She says, her hips almost lifting off the mattress. Knowing she's done enough teasing now, Santana slides the rest of her fingers inside her girlfriend, up to her knuckle. Her pumps are slow at first, but then they begin to build up as she makeouts with the blonde, and kisses and nibbles her neck, until she reaches her climax.

"Ugh, fuck, San." She moans.

Santana helps ride out her orgasm, then extracts herself from the blonde, and falls next to her. Cathing her breath, Quinn cuddles into Santana's side with her bottom half still naked.

"O-Ok, yo-our'e ri-ight, I d-do li-ike that." She says, still out of breath. Santana smiles, and kisses her hairline.

"Feeling more relaxed?"

Quinn hums in response, closing her eyes, and cuddling even closer to her girlfriend. Hearing the blonde's breaths begin to slow down and even out, Santana leans over to turn off the bedside table lamp, before going to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the couple take another shower, this time together, having another round. After eating room service, and making a pie to bring over, they return to Santana's parents house.<p>

Being in a large family, they're already met with a house full of people. Aunts', Uncles', cousins', first cousins', second cousins', Grandparents', great Grandparents, and even a great great Grandparent.

Quinn has never seen so much family together in one house. Between both her Mother and Father, she has one Aunt, two Uncles', and one Grandparent; her Mother's Father. They're the only extended family she has so far. None of her Aunts' or Uncle's have children, but her older sister Frannie is pregnant with a baby boy, so she was unable to fly to Lima.

Of course Santana made sure she was comfortable, and she also introduced the blonde to her extended family, surprisingly as her girlfriend, not just her best friend. Seeing all the family interact, and talking to them more, Quinn felt they could tell them, too. Plus, she didn't want to go back on her word, when she said she doesn't want to keep their relationship a secret.

By the time they've finished eating, and watched the first half of the football game, Quinn decided she should go to visit her Mother, and the nerves return. The blonde said goodbye to the family, then Santana walked her out to the rental car.

"Last chance, you can change your mind now." Quinn smiles, then kisses the brunette, passionately, for more courage.

"We've talked about this, San. Be here when I come back, ok?" Santana sighs, but reluctantly agrees, knowing she'll do what her girlfriend asks.

"Of course I will. Remember, don't think about the worse case senerio, just think of what you want to say to her." She advises. Quinn nods.

"I'll see you later, save a piece of you Mother's pumpkin pie for me." Santana chuckles.

"I'll wrap it up for you, and write your name on it." She says just before connecting their lips in another kiss. Then she opens the car door for her girlfriend, and watches as she drives away until she's out of sight, before going inside.

* * *

><p>Quinn parks the rental car in front of her large childhood home. Sophmore year of high school, her Mother; Judy, divorced her father; Russell. Since then the woman had changed for the better. But since growing up in a conservative home, it might be hard for her Mother to wrap her head around the fact her daughter also likes girls, and that's what worries her.<p>

Quinn takes few deep breaths, with her girlfriend's words in her mind. Before she can get the courage to finally walk up to the door, Judy walks out on to the front porch, confused.

"What are you still doing out here, honey? Come on in, everyone is waiting to see you."

She turns off the car, before exiting, then walks into the house. She knows "everyone" just means her Aunt Claire, and Grandpa Joey. Quinn doesn't get to see them a lot, not like she used to when she was a kid. Now it's just on the Holidays.

"Look at you all grown up. You're such a beautiful young woman."

Her Aunt says, as she follows her mother into the living room. Claire stands up to give her neice a hug, while her Grandfather remains seated, silently watching TV. In his old age, he doesn't do much talking, not after his stroke. Judy sits one the couch, watching them.

"Thank you. It's good to see you again, Aunt Claire." They pull out of the embrace, and Claire takes another good look at her neice.

"How've you been? How's work?"

"Good, always crazy busy but I love it."

Quinn continues to catch up with both her Aunt and her Mother. Then when it's time to eat, she only has a few bites of ham, and a piece of pie, since eating a lot more than she wanted to at the Lopez residence. But she had been putting off the talk since she arrived, and now that the blonde is helping her Mother wash the dishes, while Claire watches TV with her Grandpa, she decides now is the time.

"Mom, first I want to say it's good to see you again." Judy smiles in response. "I've missed you, and I realized I should come visit more when I can, but only if you'll let me." Her Mother frowns, and stops what she's doing, confused.

"Why wouldn't I want you to visit?" Quinn takes a deep breath.

"Can we sit down?" She nods, then Mother and Daughter sit at the kitchen table together.

"This seem serious, should I be worried? You're not sick, are you?" She shakes her head.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just something that I want to share with you, because I don't want to hide it anymore." She vaguely explains. Judy narrows her eyes, still confused.

"I'm not following." Quinn takes a deep breath.

"All my life, I've had this preconceived idea of who I was. In high school, I thought I had to be who everyone was expecting me to be." She starts to explain more, further confusing her Mother, but she continues to listen.

"I thought I had to be a cheerleader, because Frannie was, and everyone expected me to. Then when I made the squad, I was expected to date the quarterback, so I did. I was expected to get good grades, be the good girl, and I was, I got good grades. Then it was expected for me to go to one of the best colleges, and I did." Starting to get emotional, Quinn wipes a few tears. Judy covers her daughter's hand with her own, for comfort.

"I had so many expectations to meet since I was a little girl, and because I thought I had to fullfill them, I lost myself. I didn't know who I was, because I was only ever the person others thought I should be. But in college, I got to find myself. The real me."

"And who is that, the real you?" Judy asks with genuine curiosity. Quinn sniffles, wiping more tears.

"College opened my eyes, in a good way. I learned my about myself then, than I had my whole life. For such a long time, I thought I would only ever date guys, because I'm attracted to them, and I've been in a romantic relationship with them." She struggles to explain the next part. Judy continues to listen.

"I thought because I've always had an attraction for guys meant I was straight, but college really opened my eyes." She repeats.

"I became more open-minded, cause at first I thought I was just experimenting, but one day I realized I wasn't. It wasn't a phase, or just something I did in college. I wasn't just atrracted to other girls, I was having romantic feelings for them, too." Judy raises her brows, surprised.

"In fact, there's actually a specfic girl that I'm romantically involved with." Her Mother pulls her hand away from Quinn's with a sigh.

"Someone from college?" She shakes her head.

"No, you actually know her." Judy exhales, crossing her arms.

"Santana." She says as a statement, and not a question.

"Yes, actually. How'd you guess?" She shrugs.

"She's the only lesbian your friends with that I know of." Quinn slowly nods her head, trying to read her Mother's expression.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure right now, to be honest. I think I'm just trying to wrap my head around it." She admits. "I love you, honey. I love that we were able to build or relationship back up after I left your father, and I don't want to lose that. Just give me some time, and let it sink in." Quinn nods, with a sigh of relief.

"I love you too, Mom. I love our relationship, I was so afraid this would ruin it." Judy shakes her head, then stands up to give her daughter a hug, before siting back down.

"Is that why you didn't have Santana come with you, you were afraid how I was going to react?" She nods, wiping more tears.

"I knew if you had a problem with my sexuality, you would get angry. When you're mad, you're not exactly rational, I knew Santana would get the brunt of your yelling." She explains. Judy sighs.

"That was the old me, honey. I thought I proved to you I'm not that person anymore." Quinn shrugs.

"I guess I was so scared, I just thought you could revert back to that, I'm sorry." Judy flashes a weak smile.

"It's ok. Call her, I'd like to see her, too." Quinn bites her lip, uncertain.

"You sure?" She nods.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. It's been awhile since I've seen her, and while I'm still wrapping my head around this, I want to get to know my daughter's girlfriend better." Quinn smiles.

"Girlfriend? Who's girlfriend?" Grandpa Joey asks, as Claire help him into the kitchen. She flashes an apologetic smile.

"He asked for a piece of pie." Clarie helps him take a seat at the head of the table, then goes to retrieve it for him.

"Someone said something about a girlfriend." He says. Quinn gulps, having a feeling she won't reviece the same reaction from her Mother.

"I asked Quinn to invite her girlfriend over." Judy says.

Grandpa Joey's face contortes into disgust, confirming Quinn's fears. The man doesn't always say much, and on the rare time she hears his voice, it's to hear he's homophobic.

"Did I hear you right? Your daughter is a dyke?" Judy sighs, shooting an apologetic look to her daughter.

"Don't call your granddaughter that, Daddy." She scolds. The man grunts.

"Well, that's what she is, a dyke. They're unnatural behavior needs to be fixed."

He continues to rant. Even Claire winces, as she gives the man his pie. Quinn feels a lump forming in her throat, and her eyes fill with tears. For for some reason it never crossed her mind her Grandfather would be upste by the news. Not because his negative response would be a surprise, she was just only planning on telling her Mother for the time being.

"Daddy, I would prefer if you could accept your Granddaughter for who she is, but if you can't, at least keep your comments to yourself."

Now Quinn feels happy that despite her Mother not yet able to completely understand her, she's still defending her, and that warms her heart. Althought her Grandpa's words are still having a negative effect on her, and right now she just wants to be in Santana's arms.

"It's ok, Mom." She speaks up, disrupting their argument. "I'll just go." Judy doesn't look happy about that.

"No, sweetie, you don't have to." Quinn stands up, trying not to cry and takes a deep breath.

"Really, it's ok. He's not going to stop anythime soon. Thank you for defending me, but I'd just rather go back to Maribel and Macros', and be with Santana." Getting the hint, Judy nods, then gives her daughter a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, honey. Next time you visit, you won't have to listen to that." She promises.

"Thanks, I'll see you again before we go back to New York." Judy rubs Quinn's back before they pull put of the embrace.

"Good, you better. I love you." Quinn smiles.

"Love you, too. Bye, Aunt Claire."

Claire waves, then gives her a quick hug before she leaves. Quinn speeds to the Lopez's home, luckily she didn't get pulled over. She parks the rental car behind Maribel's vehicle, then rushes inside, not noticing the other cars are gone by now.

Quinn finds Santana in the living room still watching football with her father. Her tears finally fall free when her girlfriend looks up at her. The brunette sighs as she gets up from the couch, then silently takes the blonde to her old room.

The couple cuddle on the bed, with Quinn's head laying on Santana's chest, as the brunette runs her fingers trhoug her hair, knowing how much she likes that. Quinn contuinues to cry, but Santana remains silent, knowing her girlfriend will talk when she's ready.

"I-I couldn't g-get out o-of there fa-ast enough." She finally says after two minutes of crying, and holding on to her girlfriend for comfort. Santana kisses Quinn's hairline.

"She didn't react like you hoped?" Quinn shakes her head, confusing the brunette, then clams down to better explain what happened.

"No, she was better than I imagined. She said she just needs time to wrap her head around it, but she still loves me. She even wanted me to call you, so she could see you again, and get to know you better, since we're dating." Santana flashes a weak smile at the good news, but then frowns, wondering what made her girlfriend come crying to her.

"Then what's wrong, babe?"

"Grandpa Joey." Santana sighs, thinking she should of known that old man had to of said something.

"He came into the kitchen with Aunt Claire to get a piece of pie, and over heard us." She explains. "He called me a dyke, and said I needed to be fixed." Quinn says, getting upset again. Santana just holds the blonde tighter, and plants another kiss to her head.

"Mom said next time I visit, he won't be there, but to hear him say that." Santana sush's her girlfriend, trying to calm her down as she rubs her back, and with the other hand, runs her fingers through her hair.

"I remember when I sat in my Abuela's kitchen, and told her I like girls, the way I'm supposed to feel about boys. I was so beyond hurt when she told me I should have kept it a secret. Like someone shoved their hand into my chest, and squeezed my heart until it cracked."

"I know how you're feeling, babe. Just let it out, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you for as long as you'll let me." Quinn buries herself further into Santana's chest as she continues to cry.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The next morning, Quinn feels better than she had the evening before, with Santana's help. After some cuddling and mouse kisses, they go downstairs to a big breakfast, made by both Maribel and Marcos.

"Everything smells so good." Santana moans as the couple take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Your Mother made most of it." Maribel shakes her head as the girls dig into their food.

"It was an equal amount of effort." Quinn smiles. She loves their relationship.

"What time do you two have to be at the school?" Marcos asks.

"It's right before lunch, so we'll have some time." Santana answers on their behalf. "We'll probably hang out here for a little while, then stop at Lima Bean before going to the school."

"I heard Finn was Mr. Shue's assistant." Maribel says.

"He is." Says Quinn. Maribel narrows her eyes, confused.

"Then what does he need help for?" Santana snorts. Quinn just smiles, shaking her head.

"Maybe he's not the right man for the job." Marcos speaks up. Santana continues to laugh, and bumps her father's fist.

When they're done with their breakfast, Santana and Quinn take their showers, and as promised they watch some Tv with Santana's parents before making a stop at Lima Bean. Both want to get a coffee, and something to snack on before helping Glee club. They wait in line, holding hands, not thinking they would run into anyone.

"What do you want, babe?" Santana asks.

"The normal, with a blueberry muffin." She nods, still looking at the menu behind the counter.

"I think I'm going to get a cookie this time."

"That's all? You should get more than that, you'll be hungry if you don't." Santana smiles at her girlfriend's concern.

"We'll be eating lunch there, I'll be fine. Mami and Papi's breakfast filled me up." Unbeknownst to them, an old friend of theirs has joined the line behind them, and is surprised to see them there.

"Hey, baby mama. Santana." Puck greets them. Both roll their eyes before turning around. Quinn reluctantly drops her girlfriend's hand as they do.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." He shrugs, then brings the blonde in for a hug, and does the same to Santana.

"You two come here together?" He asks, eyeing them suspiciously. Quinn shakes her head.

"No, I met San here, just like you." Santana understands Quinn probably wants to tell everyone while they're together, but it still hurts. He nods.

"Visiting family for the Holiday?" They nod. "Me, too. Mr. Shue ask you to help out with Glee club, too?" Again, they nod.

"I'm not doing this again, though." Santana says. "I wouldn't even come back here if Mami and Papi still didn't live here. I left for a reason. My home is in New York now."

"I'm with ya, Lopez. I only come back for my Mom and my sister. Once Holiday break is over, back to the Army for me." Both raise their brows, surprised.

"You really did it, you're in the Army?" Quinn asks. He nods.

"Next in line, please." The barista calls out from behind the counter.

Santana lets Quinn order first, sneaking her some money as she does, since the blonde didn't bring her wallet. When they get their food, the couple sit together in the back, but unfortunately for them, Puck decides to join them.

"Who else do you think Mr. Shue called?" Puck asks. Santana shrugs.

"I know Rachel and Brittany will be there." Quinn frowns at the thought again. Not liking that the other blonde could still have feelings for her girlfriend.

"How she been? Brittany." He asks. Santana shrugs.

"Fine, I guess. We don't talk much." Puck raises his brows, between a mix of shocked, and not convinced.

"You and Brittany, don't talk much?" She nods. "How is that possible?" He asks, not believing her.

"We're both busy, and I live in New York. She's in LA with Sam and Blaine."

"Yea, but still. It's you and Brittany, I thought you would work that out." Santana starts to squirm uncomfortably in her seat, while Quinn avoids Puck's gaze, knowing she would give herself away.

"We still talk, just not often. Can we drop the subject now?" She asks a little too harshly. Puck eyes them both, confused and a little suspicious.

"Yea, sure. So, you two want to just go to the school together? I have my truck, we could all fit." He suggests.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're good. I have my car, and so does Santana. We'll meet you there." Quinn says a little too fast, making Puck even more suspicious of their behavior.

"Alright. I'm gonna head out now, I'll see you there." They nod, and watch him leave then breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess that's just a sneak peek of what will happen when we see the rest of our old friends." Quinn thinks out loud. Santana frowns, and rubs her girlfriend's back.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't even think about that. I mean, I know me not talking to Brittany much is shocking for our friends, but I didn't think it was that surprising."

"You don't have to apologize, San, it's not your fault. I'm glad you got him to stop talking, though, I was very close to saying something, and it would've given me away." Santana smirks, moving her hand from Quinn's back to her thigh.

"Someone get a little jealous?" Quinn rolls her eyes, blushing.

"Maybe." Santana chuckles.

"It's ok, babe. As long as you continue to trust me, I'll be looking forward to the jealousy sex." She says with a wink. Quinn shakes her head, albeit with a smile.

"I'll always trust you, San." She says truthfully. "But don't always count on me wanting to have sex with you." Santana scoffs.

"Please, you can't resist not having sex with me." Quinn snorts.

"Maybe I shouldn't, might lower your ego." Santana frowns.

"You wouldn't dare." The blonde chuckles, amused, then shrugs.

"I might." If possible, her girlfriend's frown deepens. Quinn can't help but think how cute she's being, and leans over for a kiss. "No, I wouldn't. You're right, I can't resist you." She says leaving the table to throw away their garbage. Santana follows her, smirking.

"I knew it."

Quinn rolls her eyes. Santana catches up with the blonde, and holds her hand while they walk out to their rental car. At the high school, the couple prepare themselves before going inside. It's already an unspoken agreement to act like they met each other in the parking lot. Walking in the choir room, they're met with new and old faces.

"Santana, Quinn, thanks for coming." Will says. "Just stand with the others by the piano, and we'll get started." Santana sits on the piano instead, next to Mike, while Quinn stands next to Puck, not wanting to be too obvious.

"Ok, I asked some of the previous Glee club members here to help us win sectionals." Will explains to the new Glee club kids. "I thought Mike and Brittany could help with choreography. We need something different, something that'll get us a win." Mike and Brittany nod, already thinking of ideas.

"I also thought you guys could mentor some of the kids who need a little more help, which why not everyone was required to come until after lunch break. Joe, your mentor will be Puck. Ryder, you'll be paired with Mike. Marley, you'll be with Santana. Kitty, you'll be with Quinn. Jake and Wade, will both be with Rachel. She could really help you control your voice, Wade, and Jake, she could help improve yours." All the teens nod, satisfied with who they're partnered with.

"Now, since some of you have something different you need to work on, I think we should split into two groups. Whoever needs to strengthen their voices, stay here, and whoever needs to improve their dancing, go in the auditorium. This way we work on our flaws, then practice the routine."

"Ryder, Marley, and Joe, will go in the auditorium with your mentors to work on your dancing. Jake, Kitty and Wade, you will stay here to work on your vocals with your mentors, and Finn and I."

"Are you sure you want me here to help with vocals? I don't have a strong voice compared to the others." Quinn asks uncertain. Will nods.

"You're a stronger singer than you think, Quinn." Brittany raises her hand before Quinn could protest.

"Do you want me in the auditorium too, Mr. Shue?" He nods, being patient with the blonde.

"Yes, Brittany. Since they need help with the choreography, you'll be in the auditorium. Then after during our break, you and Mike will put together a routine." He explains.

As each group splits, Santana flashes a weak smile in Quinn's direction, and the blonde returns one. Since they don't have the time, they silently agree to tell their friends about their relationship later, during their break.

Santana follows her group into the auditorium, and on to the stage. They all agreed with Mike's suggestion to put the younger kids in a different version of booty camp Mr. Shue used to make them participate in.

"Do you have your setlist yet?" Mike asks the three students.

"Mr. Shue picked the song." Joe confirms. The other two nod, confirming he's right.

"Gangnam Style." Ryder says. Santana sighs, rolling her eyes, along with Puck.

"Of course he did. During our break, Mike, you should tell him that ridiculous song isn't going to get them a win. He's probably gonna have Tina sing it."

"He is." Marley confirms. Santana throws her hands up in the air with a scoff.

"Mr. Shue is still a terrible teacher. Lets just get this over with already, I have things to do."

Brittany frowns. She may not talk to the brunette like she used to, but she can still read her like a book, and Santana looks nervous. Mike turns on the music, then with Brittany, they put together a complex eight count dance to get them started.

Four times into their little routine, Mike stops the music so Puck can help Joe once again with one of the steps he's having trouble with. This time doing it slowly to be sure he knows what he's doing. While he does, Brittany goes to the bathroom, and the others take a short break.

"Ok, you got it now?" Puck asks. Joe nods.

"Yea, you explained it a lot better this time, thanks, man." He gives the teen a thumbs up.

"Alright, when Brittany comes back we'll go through this routine one more time, full speed, then I'll teach you a new one." The teens groan, already getting tired, along with Santana.

"We can do it without Britt, we're the mentors." She reminds him. He sighs, thinking Brittany should really be with them, but the brunette makes a good point.

"Ok, fine." Mike walks over to the stereo and hovers his finger over the play button. "But remember, full-" He's interrupted by a gun shot going off in the hall, followed by students screaming, then two more gun shots. Everyone is shocked into silence.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asks no one in particular.

"Someone should look out to see what's going on." Joe suggests.

Santana's heart is pounding wildly against her chest. What if there is someone out there with a gun? Do they have a specific target, or is everyone fair game? Is the person going to go in the choir room, too, what if they shoot Quinn? Her mind is racing with all kinds of scenarios.

While Santana is deep in though, the rest of the small group glance between each other. Then Puck nods in Mike's direction. He nods in return, silently agreeing.

"Me and Mike will take a look. The rest of you stay here." He gently demands. This gets Santana's attention. The brunette snaps her head in Puck's direction.

"No, let me go, too. I have to know what's going on." Puck sighs looking beyond Santana, then puts his hands on to her shoulders.

"San, I know you have this independent attitude all the time, and while that's cool, I can see that you're shaking." Santana looks down at her hands, and frowns, seeing he's right.

"Plus, Marley looks terrified, and Ryder isn't doing a very good job comforting her." He adds, knowing the brunette would never admit to him that she's scared. Santana sighs, then reluctantly agrees to stay behind, then goes over to Marley.

"Hey, look at me." She gently tells the teen. Marley finally looks up from the stage, and Santana can see she's on the verge of crying.

"We don't even know what's going on yet, just take some deep breaths, ok?"

While Marley does that, Santana does it with her, needing to do the same. Hearing someone running toward them, they all turn around to Puck running down the aisle and back on to the stage.

"Where's Mike?" Ryder asks. Puck holds up his finger, as he catches his breath.

"Someo-one ha-as a g-gun," He confirms. "Three people w-were sho-ot. T-Two of them a-are dead. Mi-ike is trying to help the o-other kid."

Santana's heart jumps into her throat, as they're silenced in fear again. This can't be happening, stuff like this doesn't happen in Lima. Who would bring a gun to school? Why would they want to shoot everyone? Is Quinn ok?

If her girlfriend is hurt, she doesn't think she could forgive herself. She hasn't even told the blonde she loves her yet. She's been waiting for the perfect time, but now she's afraid she won't get that chance.

"What do we do now?" Joe asks.

"Well, since we have no idea who the shooter is, or if there's just one, I think someone should help me get Mike back in here, then figure it out from there." Before anyone could volunteer, said person opens the door, covered in blood.

"Guys, come help me." He whispers harshly into the echoed room. "It's fine, the shooter isn't out here. I just need help getting this guy in here."

Puck, Ryder and Joe rush to the front exits', while Santana and Marley follow behind them, both still scared. By the time they reach the hallway, Puck and Mike already have the teen standing, using themselves as crutches.

Santana then notices the other two students lying on the floor, in a puddle of blood. She cringes and quickly looks away. Puck and Mike walk the boy carefully into the auditorium, then have him sit in the back row. The teen was shot twice; in his leg and his shoulder.

"This is Andrew." Mike informs his friends. "He was coming back from Miss. Pillsbury's office when he was shot. Didn't see who it was, though." He explains.

"I was faced away from them. I heard a shot, then felt a sharp pain in my leg, then before I knew it, I was shot again and I hit the floor. I heard running, then more shots, but that was it." Puck groans in frustration, wanting to know who the shooter is.

"Did you see where they ran off to?" He asks. Andrew thinks about it for a moment.

"They could have been going towards the gym, but they might have turned down the hall where Miss. Sylvester's office is, I didn't see though, I thought I was going to pass out from the pain."

Santana hopes and prays the shooter didn't turn down the hall. That could mean they're hitting all the classes, and could make their way to the choir room at the end of the hall, across from the Spanish room.

"I already called 911, a few others have called, too. They say they're on their way, but they should be here by now." Mike informs them.

"I saw on a TV show once, that you're supposed to put pressure on a gun shot wound." Ryder says. Andrew winces at the thought. Mike and Puck look around for something to use.

"Here, my scarf." Marley says, taking the fabric off around her neck. "Use it on his shoulder, that one looks worse." She says handing it to Puck.

"Brace yourself, dude." Andrew bites his lip while Puck wraps the scarf around his shoulder, then he tightens it, making the teen grunt in pain. "Sorry."

"What about his leg?" Joe asks. Ryder takes off his sneaker and his long, athletic _Nike_ sock off, then holds it out for Puck to take. He face scrunches in disgust.

"Really? Your sock?" He shrugs.

"Do you have anything else to use?" Puck sighs then reluctantly uses the sock to wrap around Andrew's leg.

"Now what?" Joe asks.

"I think we should stay here. The rules are to lock ourselves in a room when something like this happens. Maybe we should see if we can lock the doors." Ryder suggests. Santana bites her lip. She needs to be with Quinn, and she has to see if she's ok. If they all agree to stay though, that won't be happening.

"Brittany is still in the bathroom." Marley reminds everyone. "We should see if she's ok." Santana sighs, knowing she'll regret this, but if acting like she's concerned for the other blonde, she can get to Quinn, too, knowing now is not the time to tell them about their relationship.

"She's right. Andrew just said he's not sure where the shooter ran off to, and there could be more than one. What if they split up?" Puck nods.

"We're gonna have to split up, too. Someone has to stay here with Andrew, he can't walk." They all look around for someone to volunteer, then Joe steps forward.

"I'll stay. I think I'll be more help here, anyway." Puck glances between everyone, looking for a protest.

"Everyone ok with that?"

"Maybe Marley should stay here, too." Santana suggests. "She was really scared earlier, I don't think she's up for going out there where the shooter is." They all look in Maley's direction. The other brunette bites her lip, then nods.

"Yea, I don't want to go out there. I can't." Ryder rubs her back. Puck nods.

"Ok, but I think we should stick together. The bathrooms are just down the hall, anyway."

The rest of them nod in agreement, then carefully go out into the hall, making sure the shooter isn't close by. When they're certain he isn't, they start to walk toward the restrooms, just past the administrative and guidance office. As they do, they hear three more gun shots go off, followed by more screams, making them stop in fear.

"Anyone hear where that came from?" Mike asks in a whisper, still scared.

"It sounded like it came from the other side of the school, maybe the gym." Puck guesses. Ryder shakes his head.

"No, I think it came from one of the classrooms. If it were from the gym, there would be more of an echo." He points out.

"Well, for right now, we know the shooter isn't by us." Mike says. "Lets just focus on getting the restrooms."

As they continue their path to the restrooms, Santana notices the classrooms around them, all have their doors closed, and the lights off. She takes comfort in knowing Mike was right, they know the shooter isn't in this hallway, but not knowing where they are, scares her.

Reaching the bathroom, Mike, Puck and Ryder are reluctant to go in the ladies room, until Santana reminds them there's a student shooting people. They could get shot, or man up and go in the ladies restroom. They opt for the latter.

"Britt, you in here?" Santana asks, looking under the stalls for feet.

"San?" She hears a terrified Brittany call out to her.

"Yea, It's me. Puck, Mike and Ryder are here, too. Are you ok?"

The brunette doesn't have to fake being concerned for her friend. Her heart may belong to another blonde, but she still cares about her. Instead of answering, Brittany emerges from one of the stalls, and rushes into Santana's arms.

"When I heard the first couple gun shots go off, I hid in the stall, and stood on the toilet, incase they came in here. I'm so scared, San." The brunette rubs her back to comfort her.

"It's ok now, Britt. You're not alone." Brittany squeezes her tighter, and the brunette assumes she must be really scared.

"We should go back now." Puck says.

Santana pulls out of the embrace so they can leave, but before they could, they hear a more gun shots go off, followed by more screaming and a girl rushes inside, holding her arm, crying and out of breath. She had clearly been running.

Once again the group is silenced out of fear. Brittany holds tightly on to Santana's hand, but the brunette is too out of it to feel it, too worried about Quinn. The gun shots sound closer.

"Where did you come from?" Mike asks. The girl tries catching her breath, before answering.

"My math class, right next to the Spanish room. He broke through the door." She begins to explain. "He kept going on and on about not wanting to be invisible anymore, then he. he started shooting random people." Puck eyes the wound she's holding.

"Either he's not a good shot, or he really doesn't want to kill anyone." He points out. Mike nods.

"Andrew was shot in his leg, and his shoulder. The shooter got him from behind, if he really wanted to kill him, he could of."

"But what about the other two?" Ryder asks. "They're dead." Mike shrugs.

"I think those could've been an accident."

"Did he kill anyone else, in your class?" Puck asks. She nods.

"The teacher, but he was just got in the way, when he shot the first person." Finally out of her haze, Santana looks between the three boys, confused.

"Are you saying he just wants to send a message to the school? You think he won't kill anyone else, unless it were by accident?" She asks, hopeful for Quinn's safety. Puck shrugs.

"Sounds like it to me." Santana breaths a sigh of relief, then notices Brittany is holding her hand and wonders how did that happen.

"I think we should go now." Ryder says. "Before he gets closer, and starts shooting again."

They nod in agreement, then hear more gun shots, this time closer than before. Needing to no where he is, Puck stick his head out the door. His eyes widen in fear, then he quickly retracts his head back, and faces his friends.

"I think he was trying to get in the choir room." And just like that, Santana's fear returns again, and unconsciously tightens her hold on Brittany's hand. The blonde rubs comforting circles to her knuckles with her thumb.

"What makes you think that?" Mike asks.

"I just saw him get into the second door. Maybe he didn't shoot anyone the first time, maybe he was trying to shoot his way in the choir room." Santana narrows her eyes.

"Like that's any better, you idiot. Our friends are in there, my-" She stops herself, realizing she almost let it slip. Brittany looks at her confused.

"You're what, Sanny?" She just sighs in response.

Puck steps forward with a sympathetic expression. He won't admit it, not even now, but he saw the brunette holding hands with Quinn. At first he didn't think anything of it, he's seen them hold hands before, but then he heard the brunette call her babe.

Of course he was shocked, but then thinking about it, they make sense. Yea, they could fight good, but their fights were out of concern for each other, not hate.

"What were you going to say, San?"

He encourages, without giving away that he knows already. Again, Santana sighs in response. She wants to tell them so badly. She's in love with Quinn and she wants them to know. A kid is going around the school shooting people, now is the time to let her friends know how much Quinn means to her.

"My girlfriend." She says without fear of the reaction. "Our friends, and my girlfriend is in there, I have to know she's ok." This time she gets a little emotional at the thought.

"Wait, who's your girlfriend? You can't be dating any of the students, it has to be either Rachel or Quinn." Mik thinks out loud. Brittany's eyes widen in shock.

"You're dating Quinn?" Mike and Ryder's expression change to a mix of confusion and curiosity. Santana nods.

"We've been together for two years now, we'll officially." She clarifies. Brittany looks hurt, but before Santana could say more, then teen who was shot speaks up.

"How is this even an issue right now? We need to get the hell out of here, he's making his rounds, eventually he'll get to the bathrooms, too." She reminds them. Puck nods.

"She's right, we should go." Santana shakes her head.

"I'm going to the choir room, with or without you guys." Puck sighs.

"Mike, Ryder, take Brittany and." He draws out, not knowing the new girl's name.

"Crystal."

"Crystal to the auditorium, I'll go with Santana." Brittany shakes her head in protest.

"I'm going with you." Puck opens his mouth to argue, but another gun shot interrupts him.

"Fine, we have to be quick."

Puck, Santana and Brittany go left, while Mike, Ryder and Crystal go right, back to the auditorium. But as Puck, Santana and Brittany cautiously walk down the hallway to the choir room, at the end of the hall, something catches Santana's eyes, and once again her throat jumps into her throat. She would be able to recognize that dress anywhere.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

At first Quinn was very unsure of herself as she tried helping Kitty, but then Finn, of all people, stepped aside with her and encouraged the blonde to not overthink what she's doing, and just listen to what the cheerleader needed to work on. And shockingly enough to her, it worked.

"Does Mr. Shue have the setlist yet? Instead of working on more scales, we should be practicing your song."

While Mr. Shue works with Rachel, Wade and Jake, by the piano, Quinn is helping Kitty with Finn's assistant, by the keyboard one of the band members uses during rehearsal.

"We're only singing one song, and Tina is singing lead."

"Ok, what song?"

"Gangnam Style." Kitty says like it's the most awful thing in the world. Quinn narrows her eyes in Finn's direction.

"Really?" He shrugs. "You know that's not going to get them a win. You're supposed to use everyone's strengths, and that song is not a choir competition song, no matter how popular it is."

"I didn't pick the song, Mr. Shue did." Quinn rolls her eyes with a sigh.

"Of course he did. Maybe you should convince him to change his mind." She suggests. Finn glances back at the teacher and shrugs.

"It could get them a win." Both Quinn and Kitty don't look convinced. Finn sighs. "Look, Mr. Shue has done this a lot longer than we have, I trust him." Kitty crosses her arms with a scoff. Quinn just shakes her head.

"Of course you do, you're his favorite, always has been." Finn glares at the blonde.

"I am not." She scoffs, knowing otherwise.

"Lets just move on and practice this. Do you have the music sheet?" Still sulking, Finn takes it out from his folder. "Ok, I'm guessing since Tina will be lead, you'll be singing back up, so your parts will just be the chorus, and small parts in the verses." She thinks out loud.

Everything was fine as they practiced. Kitty's voice was quickly improving, and Quinn felt better about herself. But as they continued, everyone in the room was silenced by three gun shots, echoing down the halls. Will is the first to react. He turns off the lights, then locks both the doors.

"Ok, everyone. Sit down, stay as quiet as possible, and keep away from the doors." He instructs. The students and the visitors do as their told. They sit along the wall behind the piano.

Quinn's heart can't stop hammering violently against her chest. All she can think about Santana, and if she's ok. Right now she just wants to burst out of the room and run to the auditorium to her girlfriend, but the other people in the room is stopping her from doing so.

Looking at the others, she can tell they're just as scared. Jake is even squirming in his seat, and glancing towards the door. Finn and Rachel are holding hands, while Finn whispers comforting words in her ear. It just makes her desire to be with Santana even greater.

"Mr. Shue." Jakes whispers. "I can't just stay in here. I'm worried about Marley, I have to see if she's ok." Quinn's head snaps towards the teen, this is her chance.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake. We don't know where the shooter is, we're safer in here." Jake sighs, irritated.

"I don't care, I can't just sit here, not knowing if she's ok or not. If anyone want to come with me, they can." He offers. As he tries to leave the room, however, Will stops him.

"I can't let you go out there, I'm responsible for you." Jake struggles against his hold.

"If an adult is with me, then you can." He argues back. Will sighs.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, Jake." The teen shrugs the teacher off him.

"I don't care if you do or not. I'm not asking for permission." Will shakes his head.

"Finn, go with Jake." He demands. Finn nods, but Rachel opens her mouth to protest. He convinces her to let him go, and as he stands up to leave, Quinn does the same.

"I'm going, too." The others turn to her, shocked.

"Quinn, why would you put yourself in danger?" Will asks.

The blonde bites her lip, conflicted. She agreed with her girlfriend they would tell their friends the status of their relationship together, but maybe now is a good time to tell them. Rachel just shakes her head in the background.

"She's probably worried about Puck, right, Quinn?" Finn asks. Rachel rolls her eyes, and as Quinn opens her mouth to correct him, Rachel interrupts her.

"She's worried about Santana, her girlfriend." Both Finn and Will look at the blonde, confused.

"Is that true, Quinn?" Will asks. She nods.

"We've been dating for two years now. We planned on telling you during break. I have to go, I have to see if she's ok." She pleads. Will nods.

Quinn breaths a sigh of relief, then follows Finn and Jake out into the hall. As they do, they hear more gun shots, followed by screaming, and freeze in fear. After a moment or so has passed, Finn breaks the silence.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. We have no idea how many shooters there are, or where they are."

"It sounded like it came from one of the classrooms." Jake says.

"It sounded closer than before, way too close." Quinn notes. Finn looks down the hall.

"So, the shooter is just down the hall." He points out.

"Yea, they are. We just need to get to the auditorium without the shooter seeing us. Any ideas on how to do that?" Quinn asks. Finn nods.

"The hall behind us, goes straight to the auditorium doors. We just have to be cautious and careful." In a line, the trio take a left, reaching a T in the hall, before they could make another left, someone yells behind them.

"I will not be invisible anymore! I'm sick of people acting like I don't exist, and walk all over me!"

They turn around, and easily identify the boy as the shooter. Although, instead of wearing dark clothes, he's wearing a bright neon zip up hoodie, and his face isn't covered. Neither Finn nor Quinn recognize him, but Jake seems to know who he is.

Quinn notes the teen isn't someone who would stand out. He has the features of what society would label as "the boy next door", but his face is easily forgettable. With his freckles across his nose and cheeks, his short dirty blonde hair, and short stature. The teen spots them, and without thinking, points his gun in their direction.

Puck grabs who he thought was Quinn down the other hall, and up to the second floor. Quinn runs the opposite direction, to the hall they were planning on going to, to the auditorium. Before she could make the next turn, however, she feels a sharp pain in her lower back, causing the blonde to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Without thinking the shooter could still be close by, Santana runs towards a seemingly unconscious Quinn. She sits on her legs, next to her girlfriend, and feels for a pulse, ignoring Puck yelling after her.<p>

Feeling a pulse, she breathes a sigh of relief, when Quinn opens her eyes, and Puck reaches them. Santana, crying happy tears, creases her girlfriend's cheek.

"Mi Amor, what were you thinking being out here by yourself?" Quinn holds on to Santana's wrist. Puck stays back, to let them talk, and to watch out for the shooter.

"Finn and Jake were with me, they ran the other way. I-I had to get to you, San." Santana sighs, closing her eyes, then leans down to kiss Quinn's forehead.

"Puck, call the police." Santana demands.

"Mike did already, they said they were on their way. For all we know, they could be here already, we haven't looked outside yet." He points out.

"Well, look outside, she needs medical attention." Puck looks conflicted, she huffs in frustration. "Just go, Puck!" He nods, then looks out one of the windows.

"There's people out there. Looks like they have been for awhile, there's a crowd. Students got out, there must not be a lot of us left in here." He tells them.

"I think they're just finding a safe way in here."

"Is there an ambulance?" He nods.

"Yea, theres five of them." Santana once again breaths a sigh of relief.

"We need to get them in here. She can't walk."

Puck looks to his left, to an exit. They're not coming in, because they don't have eyes on the inside, they don't know where the shooter is.

"I'll be right back." He goes over to the exit, and opens the door. Spotting a group of policemen, he tries to wave them down.

"Hey! Over here, someone was shot! She needs help, the shooter isn't around, please help her!" He gets their attention, and they all rush towards him along with some paramedics.

"Where is she?" One of the paramedics asks. Puck points down the hall, to Santana and Quinn.

"There's also two people in the auditorium who were shot." He informs them, thinking of Andrew and Crystal.

"We'll send paramedics to them." An officer says before calling them on his radio.

The paramedics rush over to Quinn and Santana, and carefully put her on a stretcher, then straps her in. Quinn reaches out for her girlfriend, as they lift it off the floor. The brunette kisses her forehead again.

"I love you so much, Quinn." The blonde flashes a weak smile.

"I was just going to tell you that." Santana flashes one in return, then kisses her lips this time.

"Can I go with her?" She asks the paramedics. The paramedic sympathetically shakes his head.

"It has to be a family member, I'm sorry. But you can follow us to the hospital." Santana feels a lump form in her throat, then gives her girlfriend another kiss to her lips.

"I'll be waiting for you, in the hospital. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right outside your room, ok?"

Quinn nods, also getting emotional. Then as they carry her away, she tells the policemen about Will, her friends, and the students in the choir room. Santana and Puck follow the paramedics out.

"Do you want me to drive?"

She silently nods, watching Quinn being loaded into the ambulance. Then follows Puck to his truck, not caring about leaving the rental in the parking lot. During the drive, Santana realizes she should tell her parents what's going on.

"Puck, give me your phone." Without a question, he hands the brunette his cell phone.

_"Mija?" _

"Si, Mami, it's me."

_"Are you ok?" _Santana almost break down, thinking about what happened, and wanting her Mother's comfort.

"I'm fine, but Quinn, she was shot. Me and Puck are following the ambulance to the hospital." She explains.

_"Me and your Father will get there as soon as we can, you hang in there, ok?"_ She nods, even though her Mother can't see her.

"You have to call Judy, my phone is in the rental car, and I don't know the number by heart."

_"I'll do you one better, and pick her up. We'll see you soon, Mija. Te Amo."_ Santana flashes a weak smile, while wiping her eyes with her free hand.

"Gracias. Te Amo."

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Santana and Puck are escorted to the right waiting area. Since they're not imidate family, no one is allowed to tell them what's going on with Quinn. Unfortunately, they have to wait for Santana's parents' to arrive with Judy.<p>

While Puck takes a seat, and reads through magazines he would never read outside the hospital, Santana paces in front of him, anxious, worried and nervous. Once and a while Puck will watch her, then getting bored with the magazines, he huffs and throws it aside.

"Pacing isn't going to make your parents get here faster." Santana glares at him, but doesn't stop pacing.

"What is taking them so long? Judy's house isn't far from ours, and it shouldn't take this long to get here." He shrugs.

"As far as we know, there's still a student at the school with a gun. Traffic is probably jammed. We got here faster, because I tailed the ambulance." He points out. Santana groans, finally siting down.

"I can't take not knowing what's going on." Puck rubs her back in comfort.

"I think Quinn will be fine, she's a fighter." He comforts her. "If she can come back from being paralyzed, she can come back from a gun shot." He says with a smile, getting a weak smile from the brunette in return.

"That's true." He nods.

"Quinn's a tough girl." Santana looks up at him curiously.

"This might get awkward but, you don't-do you still love Quinn?" Puck sighs.

"I care about her a lot, after everything we've been through. I used to think I loved her, but now I know I just loved the idea of her." He explains. Santana nods.

"I think I get it." She says patting his knee. "Just as long as you're not in love with my girl." He snorts, shaking his head.

"Santana." The brunette looks over to not just her parents, or Quinn's Mother, but Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, and Brittany.

"Sorry it took so long." Her father apologizes. "Traffic was bad, and we ran into your friends who were on their way here." He explains. She nods with a grateful smile.

"Judy, Quinn is in surgery, that's all they would tell us." Judy nods, the hugs Santana tightly.

"Thank you. As soon as they tell me what's going on, you'll be the first to know."

The brunette smiles in the woman's shoulder, then breaks the embrace. Judy rubs Santana's arm as she passes her to the front desk. Santana looks into the waiting area to see all her friends sitting together with her parents.

Before she could sit down, Brittany approaches her. The brunette takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what might come next. Brittany stands in front of her, with her arms crossed.

"So, you and Quinn, huh?" She silently nods. "When did that happen?" Santana shrugs.

"Sort of how you and me happened." Brittany scoffs.

"You have a habit of doing that." She says bitterly. Santana narrows her eyes in defense.

"It was different with you and me, and you know it. Don't you dare fault me for being scared, Britt. That's not fair." Brittany sighs, looking down at her feet, guilty.

"Did it take Quinn as long to come out like you did?" Santana shrugs.

"Kind of. It was different for her. She never thought she could be attracted to girls, but I always knew." Brittany nods.

"You told me you would always love me the most." She says clearly upset. Santana sighs.

"You were my first love, what we had will always be special to me. But I love Quinn." Before Brittany could say anything else, Judy cuts her off.

"Santana." The brunette turns around, hopeful for good news. "She's out of surgery, everything went as planned. She's just in the ICU, they'll move her in a room shortly." Santana smiles, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her, when she gets into her room?" She nods.

"Only a few people could go in at a time, but yes, you can see her."

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Quinn wakes up to a repetitive beeping noise. Opening her eyes, she's met with a bright light, and quickly closes them.

"Quinn." She hears someone softly say above her. "How are feeling, sweetie?" Again she opens her eyes, and lets the adjust to the light. Her Mother is standing above her, smiling with relief.

"I feel tired." Judy nods, brushing some hair out of her face.

"The doctor told me you would feel that way for awhile. The best thing for you right now, is to get some sleep." Quinn hums in response. Looking around the room, she notices her girlfriend sitting behind Judy.

"San." The brunette jumps out of her seat, and is quick to her side.

"Hi, Mi Amor. You really scared me." Quinn flashes an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." Santana returns a smile.

"I know. Don't do it again." She gently scolds, making Quinn chuckle. Judy steps aside, giving them some privacy.

"Lay with me?" Santana looks up to Judy, uncertain it's allowed. "Please, I want to be in your arms again." She pleads. The brunette sighs, how could she say no to that?

"Ok, scoot over." Quinn slides over the best she can to let her girlfriend on the bed. When Santana gets comfortable, she carefully has Quinn lay on her chest, then kisses her hairline.

"Get some rest, babe. I'll be here when you wake up." She reassures her.

* * *

><p>As promised, when she woke up, Quinn was still in her girlfriend's arms. However, the brunette had to infor her that while she was sleeping, she promised her doctor and nurses that when she woke up, she couldn't lay with her anymore.<p>

"Who was it?" Quinn suddenly asks while she eats. Santana can no longer sit in the bed with her girlfriend, so she sits on the chair next to it instead. Judy sits on the other side of her. They don't need to ask who she's asking about.

"It was some freshman boy. Eric something." Her Mother answers on their behalf.

"They had to shoot him." Santana informs her. "His funeral is this weekend." Quinn sighs.

"I wanna go." She says with determination, and remorse. Santana rubs her back, flashing a faint smile.

"We'll have to buy some dresses. I didn't pack my black one. I didn't think we would attend a funeral." Quinn nods, then resumes eating the rest of her food.

Because she was shot, Quinn had to stay in the hospital up until the day before the funeral. For the pain, she still has to take medicine, but she's glad to no longer be in the hospital anymore. Santana drives them to the mall to buy some dresses, but then spend a lazy day with Quinn's Mother.

Now Quinn stands in front of her bathroom mirror, finishing her makeup while Santana gets dressed in her room. They're on a time limit since Mike offered to pick them up, along with Tina, or course.

Turns out they're not the only ones going. Rachel, Puck, Brittany, and even Will, are also going to be attending the funeral as well. While doing the final touches on her hair, Santana walks into the bathroom. With a smile, she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, being careful of her back.

"You look beautiful, Mi Amor." Quinn blushes.

"I love when you call me that." Santana's smile widens, then she kisses her girlfriend's temple.

"Now I have to get my makeup down before Mike gets here."

Quinn waits with her girlfriend in the bathroom until she's finished, just in time for their friend's to arrive. The couple sit in the back, and greet Mike and Tina. Arriving at the funeral home, they're met with their other friends.

Walking inside, Quinn holds on to her girlfriend's hand a little tighter and misses the jealousy gaze Brittany directs at her. There are a lot more people than any of them anticipated. Eric has a big family, and his story impacted more students than they thought.

After the shooting, the police looked further into the young boy's life. He was shy, friendly, and kind. But because of his shyness, it was difficult for him to make any friends. He had also just moved to Lima that year, and he former school was much smaller. He was just an underdog, tired of being a loner, and wanted to be noticed. He just went about it the wrong way.

During the funeral, Quinn kept her head rested on Santana's shoulder. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even if you didn't know him, you couldn't help but feel for the young boy. Once it was over, old friends decided to get together to eat.

"That was intense." Finn says out loud what everyone is thinking. His friends nod in agreement.

"It was nice to see all those people there for him, though." Tina says.

"Yea, it's just a shame he didn't know he always had that support." Rachel points out. Santana sighs.

"Enough of this. I did enough crying today, lets have some fun." They all agree, and change the subject.

"I still can't get over that you two are together." Finn says. Santana snorts, Quinn just shrugs, taking her girlfriend's hand under the table.

"Yea, how did that happen?" Brittany asks a little bitterly. Quinn sighs, not wanting to deal with what she was afraid was going to happen. Santana rubs comforting circles on her knuckles with her thumb.

"I told you, Britt, but I'll explain it to the others, if you want." Mike shrugs.

"I'm curious." Santana tells them how they got so close again, up until the morning she knew everything was different.

"It just hit me in that moment, I knew everything has changed between us." Tina and Rachel smile at how romantic Santana sounds. Brittany doesn't look too happy. Not mad, but not happy. "It just took Quinn a little longer. Which was fine, she's worth the wait." Quinn blushes, then pecks her girlfriend's lips.

"That was really romantic." Tina says. "But still weird. This will take some time to get used to." Santana laughs along with Rachel, Finn and Mike. Without a word, Brittany leaves the table.

"Do you wanna talk to her?" Quinn asks her girlfriend. Santana shakes her head.

"I did already. I don't know what else to say." Quinn rubs her arm.

"I think it would help, though. She didn't look mad, she looked sad." She points out. Santana sighs.

"Yea, you're right. I'll be right back." Santana gives Quinn a quick kiss before catching up with Brittany outside. "Everything alright?" Brittany sighs, shaking her head.

"It's ok, though, San. It was just hard to hear." She nods, not knowing how to respond. "You really love her, don't you?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I do." Brittany nods.

"Even if it kind of sucks for me, you're still my best friend, and I'm glad you're happy. It'll just take some getting used to, I guess." Santana flashes a sympathetic smile.

"Wanna go back inside?" She shakes her head.

"No, I'm gonna go home. Tell everyone I said bye." Santana nods, then hugs the blonde before going back inside, and sitting next to Quinn.

"Where's Brittany?" Tina asks.

"Home. She told me to tell you bye." Quinn frowns.

"You ok?" Santana smiles.

"Yea." The brunette leans in for a tender kiss, ignoring their friends.

* * *

><p><em>Four years later...<em>

Santana and Quinn have returned to New York two days after the shooting, and couldn't have been more happy to be home. Although, Quinn was still healing, and still taking medicine, they were able to get past the tragedy.

Both women continue to succeed and grow in their respective workplace, as individuals and as a couple. Not even knowing it was possible, Santana and Quinn fall more in love everyday, and expanded it further into marriage.

Their wedding couldn't have been more perfect. Everyone, family and friends attended, even Brittany and Quinn's Grandpa Joey. But both feel like something is missing. Neither know their partner feels the same, though, too worried they'll scare the other off.

Quinn in particular, has had baby on the brain more than usual these days. In the master bedroom, she looks at herself in their full length mirror, with a small pillow under her shirt, examining, and feeling what it would be like to be pregnant. The thought puts a smile on her face.

What would it be like, knowing there's another little person growing inside her, to hear the heart beat, to feel the baby move inside her? Will she have a boy or girl? Will they take after her, or Santana? What kind of person would they grow to be? Will she be a good parent?

The blonde is so deep in thought, she almost doesn't hear her girlfriend walk in the room. Quinn jumps, and quickly takes the pillow out from her shirt, and throws it on the bed. Santana looks at her with suspicion, and amusement.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She says a little too quickly. Santana smirks, knowing her wife is lying. She stands in front of the blonde and narrows her eyes.

"I saw that. What was it?" Quinn bites her lip, blushing from embarrassment and avoids her wife's gaze.

"A pillow." Santana tilts her head to the side, confused.

"A pillow?" She nods. "What were you doing with the pillow?" Quinn sighs, debating if she should tell her. Santana hooks her finger under her wife's chin.

"Mi Amor, you know you can tell me anything." Quinn's stomach still flutters whenever her wife uses that pet name for her.

"I-I had it under my shirt. I wanted to see what it would look like if I were pregnant." Instead of getting the expected response of freaking out, Santana smiles instead, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"You've been thinking about that, too?" Quinn raises her brows surprised.

"Yea, for the past week or so. I thought you would freak out over the idea of having a baby?" Santana shrugs.

"Maybe three years ago I would have. We were just married, and I was selfish, I wanted you to myself." Quinn chuckles with a blush. Santana leans in for a loving kiss.

"So, we both want babies?" She asks for clarification. Santana smiles.

"We both want babies." She confirms.

"How many exactly?" Santana hums as she thinks.

"Three?" Quinn nods.

"Three sounds good." Santana kisses her wife again, this time with more passion. "Everything is going to change." Quinn points out. The brunette nods, knowing she's right.

"It will, but we can handle it." Quinn smiles, her heart beating with excitement.

"Yes, we can."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Ok, this took longer to write than I wanted, but I'm still proud of it. Now the update for "I will try to Fix you" might be pushed back, sorry about that. Just know it will happen, writer's block can be a pain, though. If I continue to have problems with that story, I'll just move on to the next, until I get some inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this, and remember, please don't follow, it's a completed story. If you like it, just add it to your favorites. Thank you.**


End file.
